The Mysterious Island
by pun15h3r
Summary: Aang finds himself on a mysterious island with new species of animals, talking plants, and a putrid beach with waves that make no sound. this island will consume him entirely if he doesnt find a way off. this island will stop at nothing to destroy Aang.


I kind of wanted to tell a story in Aangs pov just a one shot

_**I've always wanted to tell a story In Aangs pov and now I have done it. This is basically a dream Aang wakes up in a mysterious region of the earth nation or so he thinks he experiences a lot of scary and weird things this is probably going to be a 2 chapter story I do not want to make it to long any way please enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own avatar. I wish I did though I would not let it end lol )**_

AANG'S POV

I opened my eyes to see dozens of fire lily trees surrounding me I lifted my body from the stone slate I slept on my gaze drew upon the sky. I saw hawks circling in the sky it seemed as if they were following something in the sky. They were acting very erratic. I had to get a better look at these hawks and why there behavior was so off. I grabbed my glider and caught a stiff wind which brought me high enough to get a closer look. At first I didn't see anything, after circling the crows about twice. Something appeared out of the blue. There were lights in the sky they were beautiful. The mysterious rays of light moved in a snake like fashion. Could I be in the spirit world I asked myself? I landed into a little opening in the woods. I knew if I was in the spirit world I could not bend. So there I tried a simple airbending maneuver. A quick burst of air cut a tree in front of me. I knew now I was definitely not in the spirit world. I knew to find more about my whereabouts I must search the island for clues or a village. After the airbending I had managed to spill my rucksack all over the place. I picked everything up and stored it neatly. I threw it over my shoulder and began to walk.

The wooded area around me was extraordinarily amazing (that sounded cool lol).I was seeing Species of animals I had never seen before. And it seemed that certain plants were whispering to each other in some sort of weird plant language. I know it sounds weird but this island was none I had ever seen before. And I was still asking myself about those lights. I can't help to think that they were looking for me. As if those lights were a spirit from the spirit world trying to find me. No that's crazy there were no lights following me it was just a matter of time before I found a village and be on my way home. Still walking I observed my surroundings. Everything looked so old, the trees looked to be as old as me. I walked on, a couple hours turned into a day. I had to stop to regain some of my energy. I sat on a tree stump next to a cherry tree. The cherries on this tree looked so good, almost as good as the ones yesterday from a similar tree. But then I looked around again to realize I had walked in a circle for a whole day this tree was the same tree I ate off of on the previous day. I knew now I was in trouble. What is this place I thought first those mysterious lights then the weird plants talking? I wasn't going crazy these things were real. The only place that is similar to this would be the spirit world but I am not there. I stood to my feet once again and gave myself a punch in the head. It hurt. They say if you're dreaming you can't get hurt. But that punch definitely hurt. It was now getting dark I had to find some shelter to rest. I walked along side a bank of a small river hoping to find a fish in shallower water to catch. I had no luck in my endeavor. It was now dark and I still was without shelter. I knew now I was vulnerable to animals that might be nocturnal, and by judging this place I would not like to find out what kind of animals might lurk at night. I started to make my way up a hill as I got more up the hill the more brush there was. Maybe I was possibly reaching a field or something with my luck ill run into some hostiles there. I could not see where I was I didn't want to risk walking any further. In the distance I faintly saw a big oak tree just calling my name. I was to scared to sleep on the ground so I figured a tree would be more safe. I reached into my rucksack and pulled out some rope. I didn't want to risk being heard by airbending to get up there I climbed the tree using my rope. Once I reached where I'd be sleeping. I fluffed my rucksack, And used it as a pillow. There I slept until morning

The next morning i awoke in my tree. the night before i could not see a thing but now what i was experiencing was unimaginable this was not any part of the earth nation but this was an island of some sort.there was a beach right in front of me with wierd looking palm trees and the water wasnt blue at all it was a greenish color and a foul putrid odor came from this beach and the ripping waves made no sound. now i was nervous i didnt know where i was. i pulled out my map and tried to see if i can find my location. i knew i was definetely higher north because of the colder weather. there were no listed islands on the map to the north. i knew the answer was clear i must find a way out of here. before this place made me crazy. just the sheer thought of what this place can possibly do to you is scary. i didnt want to think of such horrid things i knew i had to find a way off this island. i knew i couldnt get thirty feet of the island with a raft because the violent swells would tear it to pieces. i now had to meditate and ask roku for help. if he cant help i will die here...

_**End of chapter 1**_

**_I know it was a little short but dont worry its not done yet my next chapter is done but it will not be posted until i get some reviews so be considerate and drop a comment thanx for reading much love_**


End file.
